The present invention relates to a construction of a lever switch for electric circuits.
There have been proposed various lever switches which typically have a driving lever rotatably secured to a switch frame and adapted to drive a slider housed in the frame so as to bring a movable contact selectively into contact with fixed contacts, thereby to switch electric circuits. Examples of such lever switches are shown in Japanese laid-open Patent applications Nos. 84080/76 and 130879/76, and Japanese laid-open Utility Model application No. 86570/76.
However, as will be mentioned later, these conventional switches are all difficult and require too much time to assemble.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved lever switch for electric circuits, of the kind described, which can be assembled easily in a shorter time.